DaniSenpai017
Enoc Daniel Rodriguez, better known online as DaniSenpai017, is a Mexican actor, writer, composer, and Dominican content creator, who made his first debut as a main character and writer in The Pursuit Of Love (2017), and as main villain in 60 seconds (Dominican version drama) (2017). Entertainment career In 2014, he decided to create a channel on YouTube based on game plays, later on focus only on videos related to anime (such as theories, reviews[1] , premieres[2]), in December[3] [4] he participated as editor in a magazine called Soul Central Magazine located in london and then in several editions released in 2015[5].[6] in 2015, he composed a song entitled "Un Beso De Tu Boca"[7] performed by the artist S.y.D La Melodia. In 2016, Daniel was part of a network called BroadBandTv located in Canada, as a member of the network (with its channel[8]) and as a talent representative of the network for 12 months. In the same year Daniel made a video where he revealed some theories and curiosities of an anime called Sousei No Onmyouji (Twin Star Exorcists), which caused several pages, forums, groups to share and talk about this topic, thus positioning his video in less than 48 hours as the more viral video about that anime.[9] [10] In 2017, he made an international tournament with his friend Kirinow based on the card game Yugi-Oh-Duel Links, was composed of 16 duelists in an elimination round (with 4 phases) this tournament called "Copa Yugi World Championship 2017"[11] was held between September and October of the same year. In 2018, Daniel created a podcast section focused on giving his opinion of the anime episodes that are in broadcast according to the season that is present at that time (winter,spring,summer,fall) this section was name as DanimeShow[12], section available in Tunein, SoundCloud and Ivoox. Personal life Daniel was born in Santiago de los Caballeros, the youngest son of Rosa Garcia (mother) and Antolin Rodriguez (father), he grew up in a large family composed of 6 brothers; Rolyn, Salomon, Paul, Roseline (only sister), Moroni and Samuel, Shen he was young he play basketball, a sport in which he participated as a player in GO Sport Santiago for 6 years (2006 - 2011). In 2011, he played his last games representing the Upward team as the player number 22, at the end of the tournament the upward team wins the match with a total of 31 points, this tournament was held in Leon Jimenez park. Controversy and strikes on YouTube 2017 - 2018 Susan Wojcicki the ceo of YouTube, announced in December 2017 the new changes that would be regarding the YouTube Partner Program (YPP)[13], this affected thousands of small creators causing a discussion in the blog that she had published, after 48 hours they were forced to disable comments to avoid a deviation of the topic. In that month, Daniel received 2 strikes from Kadowaka and Sonic Music Japan for some videos he had made talking about the season premieres, all that would have been the end of his channel, just having received one more strike his channel would have been permanently eliminated. Filmography Discography References # "danisenpai017". longwood.site. Retrieved 2019-03-24. #'^' "danisenpai017 - 免费在线视频最佳电影电视节目". Viveos.Net (in Chinese). Retrieved 2019-03-24. #'^' scmag. "Soul Central Magazine December 2014 Edition - Page 52 - 53". Retrieved 2019-03-21. #'^' "Soul Central Magazine December 2014 - Page 52 - 53". MagCloud. Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' scmag. "Soul Central Magazine March Edition 2015 - Page 66 - 67". Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' "Soul Central Magazine March Edition 2015 - Page 66 - 67". MagCloud. Retrieved 2019-03-23. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:DaniSenpai017#cite_ref-:0_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:DaniSenpai017#cite_ref-:0_7-1 ''b] S.y.DLaMelodiaVevo (2014-08-28), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erPW-c_mIFE S.y.D La Melodía - Un Beso De Tu Boca (AGRADABLE) [S.y.DLaMelodiaVevo]], retrieved 2019-03-12 #'^' TGN en Español (2016-03-22), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGItLHd86QI TGN ARMY SHOW #6 | min: 0:10 - 0:28], retrieved 2019-03-23 #'^' "Top #1- Sousei No Onmyouji Curiosities DaniSenpai017 | Videosvirales". videovirales.online. Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' "Top #1 - Sousei No Onmyouji Curiosities DaniSenpai017 | BNK.WIKI". www.bnk.wiki. Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akJgZyeG6bY&list=PLIBDUsruezg6GcHb7jWCcPQvYCwAQcpS6 #COPAYUGI 【World Championship 2017】], 2017-09-25, retrieved 2019-03-21 #'^' "Listen to DanimeShow on TuneIn". TuneIn. Retrieved 2019-03-21. #'^' "Expanding our work against abuse of our platform". Official YouTube Blog. Retrieved 2019-03-21. #'^' DaniSenpai017 (2015-05-02), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IplW8ciewho TRIBUTE TO PAUL WALKER - I SEE YOU AGAIN "IN MINECRAFT" [DANICREED017]], retrieved 2019-03-13 #'^' "The Pursuit of Love - Official website". THE PURSUIT OF LOVE. Retrieved 2019-03-13. #'^' [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt10009896/ The Pursuit of Love - IMDb], retrieved 2019-03-13 #'^' "【Ikanaide | いかないで】Don't Go - English & Spanish Version【DaniSenpai017】 Chords - Chordify". chordify.net. Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' "Hi-Rez | Biography & History". AllMusic. Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' "Danisenpai". Discogs (in Spanish). Retrieved 2019-03-23. #'^' [https://soundcloud.com/daniel-rodriguez-051997/hi-rez-we-want-change-spanish-chorusft-danisenpai017 Hi-Rez We Want Change (Spanish Chorus)Ft DaniSenpai017], retrieved 2019-03-21 #'^' "Hi-Rez, Danisenpai - We Want Change (Spanish Chorus)". Discogs (in Spanish). Retrieved 2019-03-23. Gallery 18949967 1331767790255171 7603276378137427968 n.jpg|Behind the scenes 27939100 1763475980375398 277614112 n.jpg|DaniSenpai017 & Kirinow Photo By: Mani (Emmanuel) MiniBasketUpwardteam.jpg|Upward Team Danisenpai017artbymichel.jpg|DaniSenpai017 Chibi Mode Art by: Michel Danisenpai.jpg|Selfie DaniSenpai017 IDEADLIFEI Copa YUGI 2017.png|IdeadLifei: champion Yugi Cup Hosted by: DaniSenpai017 and KirinowGG Subcriberswithdanisenpai017.png|Subscribers with DaniSenpai017 in Minecraft, Server: SoulCraft Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013